Amongst the Bees and the Birds
by childliketendencies
Summary: A random, unplanned action of Rachel's gives Finn an interesting experience, and teaches him something new about girls. One-shot Finchel fluff with sexytimes sort of


_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I just play with its characters._

_A/N: I originally sat down to finish Achilles Heel, but then this little story sort of bubbled out of my overly busy brain. It's fluff in its purest, naughtiest form. Just writing it made me w- errr… excited. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun was shining, the bees were humming, the birds were chirping, the grass was growing – _although he couldn't see or hear that, he was just going to have to believe it did since, well, wasn't that was grass did?_ – and he was lying in it, with his head in Rachel's lap.

In her lap.

Finn had his eyes closed since he was trying to savour the moment. Not because he was afraid it might be over soon and never to be repeated, but simply because it was… special. He'd seen guys in movies do that, and always thought it kind of sappy or cheesy or really a bit stupid because it'd always looked so "hey-everyone-look-this-is-my-girl-and-I-am-totally-putting-my-head-in-her-lap-cos-that's-what-I-can-do-cos-we're-just-that-close-and-it's-not-at-all-weird-and-I'm-not-thinking-about-what's-almost-right-next-to-my-ear-now-at-all". They always made it look so totally cool, and the most normal thing in the world, while it was really – well… he hadn't made up his mind just yet what it was. Her fingers were softly playing with the hair on the side of his face, right over his ear, and it was making it extremely hard to concentrate on one single thing alone.

Scratch that, it was making _him_ extremely hard. Why hadn't anyone ever told him that lying in a girl's lap was a serious turn on? The mere thought of being so close to _that_ part of her – in spite of watching all sorts of weird shit on skinimax, paying attention during sex ed in school and losing his v-card to Santana he still didn't have a proper mental image of what girls' parts actually looked like up close – was driving all the blood to his head and his dick. Sex with Santana had been all about her; the Latina had been all over him but he only really had seen her naked from the waist up. Not that he'd really spent time thinking about it, either. Or trying to remember anything past his wish to forget all about it. Lying here with his head in Rachel's lap was a million times more real to him than even the strayest of all memories of that night.

The thing was – they'd not spoken in what seemed a long time. Not since she'd pulled him down onto the grass and had manoeuvred him somehow so that his head was now where it was. He didn't think she'd planned for that, either. A moment ago he'd thought he'd felt her fingers tremble as they touched the skin above his ear, and then there was her breath. She sounded out of breath even though she hadn't been running anywhere, her every exhale blowing warm air onto his forehead. And should she really feel that hot to the touch? He could swear her body temperature against the side of his face that was closest to her had increased since he'd first put his head down onto her exposed skin.

Those short skirts really weren't helping either of them now, it seemed. He put up his left leg and rested his right ankle on his knee so the giant, massive tent in his pants wouldn't be so glaringly obvious

He felt her shift slightly underneath his head, her thigh muscles flexing for a second against his neck and all he could do to stop himself from groaning at the thought of anything shifting in that area was to take a loud, hitching breath. A bare second later something almost unbearably soft touched his upper lip.

All at once every fibre of his body was alert. The soft tickling sensation against his lip stopped, and along with it the flow of every drop of blood in his body. Time simply seemed to stand still. He became aware that he was holding his breath but he was almost too afraid to exhale and disturb whatever she had touching his lip. Because he wasn't sure he could take the next sensation.

Slowly he opened one eye. To find the sight of one of her nipples looming right above him, all covered by the fabric of her shirt but still so plainly visible in all its... hardness? He groaned, unable to hold it back, the thought of her hard nipple and his hard dick sort of combining in his head and dancing a merry dance inside his veins, making his blood boil with something he'd never felt as strongly as just then.

He closed his eye again quickly, against the onrush of sensations. Arching his head back against her thighs, he fought for control over his body's reactions. He wasn't going to hold it all together for much longer, if she didn't stop somehow.

And then he heard her moan. Felt her thighs tremble.

One of them was enough to send him over the edge. Both of them combined – and he was falling falling falling, splitting open at the seams, a bright white flame gripping the core of his being and spreading through every fibre of what he was. Another sound escaped from his chest, without any conscious doing of his, and he rode the wave of his own climax.

It wasn't embarrassing. It wasn't awful.

Because it was Rachel.

And she was shaking just as much as he was.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_A/N: What, __surprised? Thought you'd get something more…?_

_Actually, this story is most likely happening somewhere between "The Diamond in my Heart" and "Achilles Heel" so you can be sure I'll write a sequel to this at some point. But no actual consummation will take place until after "Achilles Heel", so you're just going to have to bide your time._


End file.
